


Mensajes al vacío

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa elige mostrarle su cara de payaso triste cuando le comunica que se marcha a la otra punta del país a estudiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mensajes al vacío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Estoy muy dividida con este fic pero en fin. 
> 
> Es de nuevo la contestación a un reto en la comu en español de haikyuu!! en livejournal, pero es la primera vez que escribo de esta ship. No he leído el manga (aún) por eso no sé cuánto de esto es verdad o no, así que perdón si hay alguna contradicción con el canon. Dicho esto, lo dejo aquí.

 

Cuando cumple ocho años, la madre de Hajime les lleva a él y a Tooru a un espectáculo de payasos porque ha oído que es el sueño de todo niño que aún tiene lejos las puertas de la adolescencia.

Sin embargo, Hajime no está muy de acuerdo en ver señores pintados de arriba abajo hablando con voz de dibujo animado y sacándose globos con forma de caballo del sobaco. Aun siendo un crío, califica el espectáculo de bochornoso (y se siente muy orgulloso de haber sido capaz de pronunciar una palabra tan difícil). Bufa consternado en las gradas y, lejos de disfrutar de los últimos minutos del show, se encuentra echando de menos una merienda informal en casa con un partido de voleibol _junior_ en la televisión.

Por el contrario, Tooru, a su lado, se muere de la risa a cada mínima intervención. Casi parece que el del cumpleaños es él.

Hajime decide que es mucho más divertido mirar la colección de sonrisas de Tooru antes que el espectáculo de payasos.

(Su madre bien podría haberse ahorrado el dineral que le ha costado)

–

Más tarde, tras haberse llenado la barriga de caramelos y chocolatinas de las caras porque los cumpleaños “además de payasos, también tiene que haber dulces especiales”, Hajime y Tooru disfrutan de los últimos minutos del partido en una televisión pequeña que le falla la retransmisión a cada momento. Tooru le dedica una sonrisa llena de dientes manchados de chocolate y le roba una patata frita de la bolsa con unos reflejos dignos de los muchachos que acaban de ver ganar. Solo por eso, Hajime se lo permite.

–Iwa-chan, no quiero irme a casa todavía.

Como respuesta, Hajime le da un empujón un poco más flojo de lo normal. No tiene la autoridad para invitarle a quedarse como ha hecho otras veces, pero su madre sí y le hace el gusto a Tooru sin objeción alguna para después, contenta como ella sola, ir a prepararles la cena. Y sí, al final comen lo que ha pedido Tooru con una de esas sonrisas que obligaría a la familia de Hajime a adoptarle si tan solo lo pidiera.

(Lo dicho, el que ha cumplido años ese día ha sido él)

Así que, un par de horas más tarde, Hajime se encuentra en su cama con el cuerpo de Tooru bien pegado al suyo y sus pies helados privándole de su sueño.

–Quítate un poco, joder, que estás helado.

–¡Y tú muy calentito! Voy a dormir genial gracias a ti.

–Eres un memo, Oikawa.

Tooru frunce el ceño en la oscuridad al oír su apellido de los labios de Hajime, pero no hace sino apretarse más contra él porque sabe que le molesta y Hajime no piensa llevarle la contraria, no en ese aspecto.

–Iwa-chan.

–Qué.

–No quiero irme a casa mañana tampoco.

Hajime le echa fuera de la cama de una patada y se tapa la cabeza con la manta para no oír el llanto fingido de Tooru.

(Se preocupa de dejarle un hueco para cuando se canse de lloriquear. Total, al rato volverá a tenerle a su lado, con los pies helados y los ojos secos)

–

A día de hoy, Hajime recuerda ese día como uno de los más aburridos de su vida, aunque confiesa que al menos hubo algodón de azúcar para compensar.

(Y que, en el fondo, se alegra de que al menos uno de los dos se lo pasara bien)

–

Han pasado diez años, es la ceremonia de graduación y Hajime siente el peso de un futuro incierto en los hombros. No sonríe cuando le dan el diploma y solo atina a cabecear cuando le dan las gracias por su contribución al Aobajousai, tanto en lo académico como en lo deportivo.

A su lado ( _siempre a su lado_ , Hajime se dirige a sí mismo ya en plural cuando habla con sus compañeros, porque Oikawa, de alguna manera, _siempre_ está ahí), Tooru juguetea con el título como si fuera uno de sus trofeos de voleibol (con fingida despreocupación, pero con cuidado de que no caiga al suelo) y esboza una sonrisa perfectamente ensayada que provoca suspiros en las muchachas de la primera fila.

Hajime no deja de mirarlo mientras dura el acto de clausura. Se pregunta si Tooru tendrá _el valor_ de dedicarle esa máscara de falsedad también el último día de curso, pues sabe que tiene algo importante que decirle y no es solo colmarle de buenos deseos para el futuro. Se pregunta si le sonreirá con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, aguantándose las ganas de llorar; o bien de manera que se le marquen los hoyuelos porque _de verdad_ está contento con la decisión que ha tomado.

No sabe qué versión de Oikawa prefiere ver en este caso.

–

Hajime ya sabe lo que le va a decir porque _, bueno,_ no es como si no le conociera como la palma de su mano. Además, las madres de ambos hablan a menudo. Las noticias vuelan. Es normal.

Al final, Oikawa elige mostrarle su cara de payaso triste cuando le comunica que se marcha a la otra punta del país a estudiar. Hajime se siente dividido, porque quiere darle una hostia bien dada porque no puede creer que le ponga _esa cara_ a él; pero al mismo tiempo, su parte más masoquista está contenta con la idea de que a Tooru le cueste _un poco_ dejar toda su vida atrás.

–Iwa-chan, no quiero irme todavía.

Siente un regusto amargo en las entrañas cuando, además, Tooru se lo hace saber con esas mismas palabras que pronunciaba sin cansarse en su niñez.

–Te quedan dos meses de verano antes de la partida, so memo.

–Ya –se rasca la nuca, por tener algo que hacer, mientras aprieta más los ojos y los dientes–. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. No sé.

–En realidad, no.

( _En realidad, sí_ )

–Vas a estar muy lejos para ir a tu casa a merendar y ver partidos todas las tardes.

–Oikawa, eso lo hacíamos cuando teníamos ocho años. Pasa página.

–Bueno, a ver partidos sí que sigo yendo.

–Pero ya no podrás a partir de septiembre.

–Ya.

El silencio es tal que Hajime puede sentir el andar inquieto de Tooru a su lado. Sabe que se está callando más de lo que debe, aunque sepa que con Hajime es inútil tener secretos.

Hajime admira esa confianza en sí mismo. Saben leerse el uno al otro de una forma increíble, por eso odia cuando, a veces, Tooru le mete en el mismo grupo que a las chicas con las que habla a diario. Como si tratar de fingir con él fuera efectivo, aun sabiendo que no lo es, pero que quiere intentarlo debido a algún motivo oculto.

O quizá sea porque Oikawa se ha acostumbrado tanto a interpretar un papel (un optimista nato al que todo le resbala; en realidad, un muchacho disciplinado hasta el extremo que lo intenta todo para ganar) que ya no se molesta en tratar de echar algo de luz a lo que dice, a todo lo que calla. Ya ni siquiera frente a Hajime.

No puede evitar que le duela un poco el pecho cuando Tooru se despide de él en una encrucijada.

–

Todo comienza una tarde cualquiera en que Tooru va a su casa, ve con él un partido en la televisión y se queda dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Desde su posición, Hajime acierta a ver que sonríe en sueños y se le marcan los hoyuelos. Curioso, toca el que está más a la vista con el dedo índice con mucho cuidado de no despertarle.

Hajime tiene doce años y ni siquiera ha dado aún su primer beso, pero no es tan tonto como para no saber que acariciarle la mejilla a Tooru significaría saltarse alegremente los fundamentos no escritos de lo que la gente llama amistad.

Los dedos le queman cuando retira la mano antes de que pueda llevar a cabo lo que está pensando. En ese momento Tooru se despierta de golpe, se lleva una colleja gratuita y nunca sabe por qué.

Todo comienza esa tarde, y a día de hoy, no acaba.

–

No se ven mucho durante el verano porque Hajime acepta un trabajo por el sueldo mínimo para pagarse los libros de la universidad y Tooru desaparece del mapa.

Sabe que no está muerto porque le manda mensajes por LINE que acompaña de emoticonos que sonríen estúpidamente como él, que le dicen _Iwa-chan, no me quiero ir_ ; y Hajime siente deseos de arrancar la pantalla del móvil de cuajo. En lugar de eso y porque es tonto de remate por seguirle el juego, le responde con más emoticonos, los más feos que encuentra.

No le llama nunca por teléfono y Tooru tampoco lo hace. Únicamente una tarde de agosto, en que el calor pegajoso amenaza con enterrar vivo a Hajime en el bar donde le explotan a diario, Tooru pasa por allí y habla de todo menos de su marcha. Hajime le responde con monosílabos mientras limpia los vasos, le invita a un par de refrescos y al final finge que se le ha olvidado cobrarle.

El día antes de que Tooru se vaya recibe un mensaje críptico de su parte, con un _buena suerte con la uni_ sin emoticonos estúpidos que lo adornen.

Hajime es incapaz de devolverle los buenos deseos.

–

Desayuno, clases, almuerzo, clases otra vez, voleibol, cena, televisión y hablar con Tooru. De alguna forma, las conversaciones por LINE también acaban formando parte de la rutina de Hajime.

Tooru le cuenta todo lo imaginable y lo inimaginable. Le dice que la universidad está muy bien, que su nuevo equipo de voleibol va a ganar seguro todos los campeonatos que se le presenten y que las verduras del comedor de su facultad saben a plástico. Le dice que le echa de menos y lo acompaña de emoticonos que sacan la lengua.

Hajime chasquea la lengua y contesta con faltas de ortografía a la verborrea de Tooru. Nunca le contesta cuando dice que le echa de menos. En su lugar, le manda emoticonos que ponen cara de paciencia infinita. Ahora que lo piensa, son bastante útiles cuando se encuentra en esas situaciones en que quiere ocultar cómo se siente realmente. Como hace Tooru en su día a día.

Qué ironía, enfadarse con Tooru cuando se pone su máscara de felicidad perfectamente ensayada cuando Hajime tiene muchas más en su haber; la mayoría, tejidas desde la frustración y la ira contenida.

Llega a un punto en que ya no sabe con quién está más enfadado, si con Tooru o consigo mismo. Decide que es consigo mismo cuando empieza a soñar más de lo normal con los hoyuelos de Tooru y tiene un día de perros al día siguiente en que habla poco, entrena hasta la extenuación y come sin ganas. Sus compañeros cuchichean cuando creen que no se da cuenta y le proponen tomarse un descanso, porque los torneos aún están lejos y los estudios son también importantes.

Hajime les ignora y da un golpe especialmente violento a un balón que cruza toda la cancha a velocidad vertiginosa.

Se siente aún peor cuando sabe que Tooru podría haberlo recibido sin problemas de haber estado allí para jugar contra él.

–

Se encuentran en un campeonato que han ido a ver en un intento de motivarse para los suyos propios. Tooru le saluda con la mano desde el otro extremo del estadio, acompañado por sus nuevos amigos que ponen cara de paciencia infinita ante sus gestos. Hajime, que no les había puesto cara hasta ahora, se siente más que identificado con todos ellos a pesar de no saber ni sus nombres.

(Que Tooru se los haya repetido en sus mensajes miles de veces no quiere decir que Hajime se haya molestado en memorizarlos)

Cuando se lo encuentra en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos del edificio, le saluda sin mucho afán. Mientras Tooru le cuenta los pormenores de su último viaje de estudios con su clase, Hajime le estudia de arriba abajo y se da cuenta de que tiene el pelo un poco más largo, que le brillan más los ojos cuando habla y que él es un imbécil de cuidado por seguir con el mismo hábito de mirarle como si no importara nada más cuando Tooru habla.

Dice a todo que sí y espera que Tooru no le haya dicho nada importante. Entonces es cuando Tooru cambia la cara y Hajime sabe que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. Maldita sea, no puede culparle por dispersarse cuando le habla con ese estúpido tono infantil. Tooru es muy difícil de seguir, incluso para Hajime cuando lleva años de práctica en ello.

–Iwa-chan, estás poniendo esa cara que ponías cuando el profesor te devolvía un examen suspenso.

–Es para compensar tanta charla sin sentido de tu parte.

–¡Es que nunca me cuentas nada! Siempre soy yo el que te manda mensajes…

–Algunos tenemos vida más allá del LINE, Oikawa.

Tooru vuelve a poner _esa cara_ , frunciendo los labios como cuando Hajime no le daba las golosinas que le habían sobrado y, al final, las conseguía gracias a las muecas que su madre decía que eran adorables.

–Mis padres me han dicho que he madurado mucho desde que vivo fuera.

–No les hagas ni puto caso. No cambiarás nunca.

–Ah, Iwa-chan –se pasa una mano por el pelo y se lo revuelve más de lo que ya está–, podrías ser un poco más bueno conmigo, para variar. Que no nos vemos desde hace meses y…

–Seguro que inflaría tu ego si te dijera que he estado llorando tu pérdida todas las noches antes de irme a dormir, ¿no?

–Ayudaría mucho.

Tooru esboza otra mueca y Hajime no puede más, así que le asesta un empujón. Tooru se ríe y se lo devuelve. De pronto, tienen ocho años otra vez y son dos idiotas dándose empujones en medio de un pasillo que se llenará de gente en breve, pero en ese momento no les importa.

Entonces Tooru le agarra de la camiseta, aprovechando que el empujón de Hajime ha sido un poco fuerte y tarda un poquito en soltarle mientras se aguanta la risa sin mucho éxito. Es cuando Hajime se lo come con la mirada porque, _joder,_ le brillan los ojos (¿desde cuándo Oikawa tiene unos ojos tan expresivos?), se le ha revuelto un poco el pelo y tiene los labios mojados por pasarse la lengua por ellos y...

Tooru le suelta la camiseta en cuanto oye la bocina que avisa del comienzo del partido.

–¡Nos lo vamos a perder! Iwa-chan, nos vemos luego.

Se acomoda la camisa, como si no hubiera sucedido nada ( _y es verdad,_ se dice Hajime con firmeza) y camina más rápido de lo normal hacia la primera esquina que encuentra.

(Tiene que volver sobre sus pasos cuando se da cuenta de que se ha metido en el baño de chicas. Sonríe como un tonto cuando Hajime le da una colleja de regalo y le enseña de mala gana el camino correcto)

Cuando se sienta en la butaca, presta más atención a la figura de Tooru al otro lado del estadio que al partido en sí, y piensa en sus dedos agarrándole la camiseta en medio de ese pasillo vacío.

–

Hajime, Tooru y el autobús que devolverá al primero a su facultad tras un largo día viendo partidos de práctica son los protagonistas en la obligada escena de despedida. Hajime es todo ceño y puños apretados tras su espalda, Tooru le sonríe igual que cuando le dijo que no quería irse al quinto pino con ese tono infantil que tanto detesta, guardándose cosas que Hajime espera saber alguna vez.

Porque le frustra, y mucho, que haga uso de ese mal hábito con él. No por nada se considera un experto en Oikawas. Si dieran esa asignatura en la universidad, la aprobaría con nota sin dificultad alguna.

–No quiero que te vayas, Iwa-chan.

Vaya, cómo ha cambiado el cuento de pronto.

–¿Pretendes que me quede a vivir en el estadio? Tengo clases mañana.

–Pero es que te echaré de menos.

Se queda mudo. Tooru nunca ha pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta, solo por LINE cuando puede restar importancia a todo lo que dice por medio de emoticonos de mierda. Aunque lo haya hecho con ese tono que pone como si tuviera dos años y estuviera pidiendo caramelos, _da igual._ Por eso, Hajime abre la boca sin saber qué hacer y entonces Tooru le agarra de la camiseta como hizo horas antes.

Da gracias a Dios por estar solos en ese preciso momento, pero eso no le impide decir lo que no quiere decir.

–Tengo que irme, Oikawa.

–Ya.

Los papeles se han cambiado de repente y Hajime está tan confuso que no sabe qué decir. El tacto de Tooru es cálido a través de su camiseta y sus labios siguen estando un poco húmedos y él va a acabar por perder la cabeza si la distancia entre ambos sigue siendo menos de un metro.

Le quita la mano por hacer algo y Tooru le acaricia el dorso con el pulgar antes de romper del todo el contacto. Observa durante largo rato cómo los colores del atardecer juegan a remarcar las líneas de su rostro y Hajime traga saliva, rezando por que el conductor de su autobús regrese antes de que él rompa una amistad de tantos años por un estúpido error.

Contra todo pronóstico, es Tooru quien rompe las reglas cuando inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y pone sus labios en la mejilla de Hajime, con los ojos cerrados y muerto de la vergüenza. En cuanto su cerebro procesa lo que acaba de pasar, solo se le ocurre escupirle un _qué haces_ y Tooru tarda dos milésimas de segundo en partirse por la mitad delante de él como cuando perdía un partido y lloraba a lágrima viva con tristeza genuina.

Pero esta vez no hay lágrimas, sino una especie de oscuridad insondable que no abandona sus ojos.

–Perdona –se le rompe la voz cuando lo dice, acompaña a sus palabras una sonrisa temblorosa–, perdona, Iwa-chan, me he equivocado, ha sido una tontería por mi parte.

–Oye.

–Mejor me voy ya, antes de que la fastidie todavía más, ¿eh?

Hajime es quien le agarra de la camiseta en esta ocasión y Tooru termina por desmoronarse del todo cuando le obliga a enfrentarle.

–Joder, deja de decidirlo todo por ti mismo.

A Tooru le tiemblan los labios en un intento ridículo de mostrarle una sonrisa serena que le haga olvidar lo que ha hecho, y Hajime decide borrársela con un beso que termina por enterrar todas las reglas que se ha autoimpuesto desde que era un niño. Desde aquella tarde mirándole los hoyuelos a Tooru en el viejo sofá de su casa, todas las veces estudiándole a escondidas cuando se concentraba al máximo en los partidos, la admiración que trataba de disfrazar cuando explicaba sus estrategias al equipo con una calma absoluta, la frustración infinita cuando Tooru no le podía pasar el balón porque ya no estaba.

Ahora con Tooru bajo la luz del atardecer, con los dedos entre su pelo y besándole con las ganas que lleva tragándose desde que era un crío y no sabía qué nombre ponerle a aquello, siente que por fin puede respirar. Entre beso y beso, Tooru jadea contra sus labios y le llama _Iwa–chan_ en un tono tan obsceno que Hajime, el cual antes estaba deseando subirse a su autobús lo antes posible, casi sucumbe al deseo de pasar de sus clases de mañana. Aunque Tooru estaría contento porque Hajime le ha hecho caso, y eso al orgullo de Hajime le costaría mucho aceptarlo.

No va a dejar de ser él mismo, al fin y al cabo.

Se quedan con las frentes juntas en un vano intento de encontrar la cordura que han perdido durante el tiempo que se llevan besando al lado de un autobús que ninguno de los dos quiere que arranque jamás. Hajime le da un empujón flojito, no vaya a ser que dejen de _tocarse_ , y tiene la impresión de que Tooru se ríe de verdad por primera vez en meses.

–Eres un imbécil de cuidado, Oikawa.

Tooru está radiante como si hubiera recibido el mejor halago del mundo y sigue riendo con una frescura que Hajime echaba realmente de menos.

–No sé cuál de los dos es el más imbécil.

–No juegues con fuego.

–¡Pero si es verdad!

Hajime pone una mueca y se lo quita de encima, bebiéndose la expresión de felicidad infinita de Tooru y ocultando él mismo la sonrisa de tonto que amenaza con saltar a sus labios a la mínima oportunidad.

–Vuelve pronto.

–Cuando haya otro campeonato.

–No, vuelve pronto. A verme a mí.

Hajime hace como que se lo piensa por unos instantes.

–Podrías pasarte por mi casa un día de estos a ver un partido.

–Te mandaré un mensaje para confirmar.

–No quiero más putos mensajes por tu parte, Oikawa. Llama por teléfono, para variar.

–Ah, pero por teléfono no te puedo mandar emoticonos.

–Son horribles, así que ganaré en salud.

Es Tooru quien le empuja esta vez y Hajime no podría sentirse más ligero ni intentándolo. Han perdido un tiempo precioso porque los dos son igual de gilipollas, pero solo por haberse quitado ese peso de encima, Hajime siente que ha merecido un poco la pena.

A través de la ventana del autobús, la sonrisa real de Tooru le acompaña hasta que llega a su estación y le confirma, por medio de un mensaje de LINE, que ha llegado sin problemas. Cuando Tooru le responde con un emoticono de burla, en lugar de apretar el móvil entre sus manos por la ira, sonríe.

Tooru no va a dejar de ser él mismo tampoco, al parecer.

 


End file.
